Area 2
Area 2, originally known as Phase 3Nintendo Power volume 37, pg. 48In Nintendo Power volume 31, Phase 4 is the name of this area. For consistency, Wikitroid opts to use the later naming scheme of volume 37 and Super Game Boy Player's Guide. (alternatively written as Phase ThreeSuper Game Boy Player's Guide pg. 40), is an area of SR388 in Metroid II: Return of Samus and its remake, Metroid: Samus Returns. It is the third area Samus visits on her mission to exterminate the Metroids of SR388. Description After the four Alpha Metroids of Area 1 are defeated, the purple liquid drains, giving Samus access to Area 2. The boss Arachnus is also encountered here, disguising itself as an Item Sphere in a room inside the Chozo ruins. In Return of Samus, the Phase 3 Chozo ruins contain several long narrow vertical pipes, which Samus can climb using the Spider Ball to access different rooms in the complex (such as an Alpha Metroid chamber). The large cavern has a pool of water, which has also flooded some of the lower rooms of the ruins. A pair of Blob Throwers, the only specimens in the game, have taken root atop the roof of the Chozo settlement. Phase 3 is also home to catacombs very similar to those previously found in Phase 2, which are infested with Metroids and overgrown with bushes; the Alpha's chamber is one such cavern found in these depths. Additionally, some of these caves are filled with sand, which Samus must clear away with her beam weaponry in order to navigate. It is in these tunnels that Samus encounters the first two Gamma Metroids. In Samus Returns, the area has been turned into what resembles a hydroelectric power station built around natural caverns filled with water. There are large lava and water streams being held back with Chozo technology in the background. The largest room of Area 2 consists of a large water dam, with artificial waterfalls and many stalactites hanging from the ceiling. Area 2 has many underground geysers, and there are many large non-hostile creatures that live in the damp caverns. The lowest points of Area 2 contain many volcanoes that are presumably the cause of these geysers. In both games, Samus obtains the High Jump Boots, Varia Suit, Wave Beam and Spring Ball from Arachnus. In Samus Returns, she also obtains the Lightning Armor Aeion ability. Creatures and robots ''Return of Samus'' *Autoad *Autrack *Blob Thrower *Chute Leech *Moheek *Mumbo *Needler *Rock Icicle *Seerook *Senjoo *Septogg *Tsumuri *Wallfire *Yumbo *Arachnus (boss) ''Samus Returns'' *Bigbug02 (non-hostile) *Chute Leech *Drivel *Fleech Swarm *Glow Fly *Gravitt *Gullugg *Hornoad *Moheek *Moto *Paraby *Rock Icicle *Taramarga *Tsumuri *Wallfire *Arachnus (boss) Metroids fought ''Return of Samus'' *6 Alpha Metroids *2 Gamma Metroids ''Samus Returns'' *7 Alpha Metroids *1 Gamma Metroid Items ''Return of Samus'' *8 Missile Tanks *1 Energy Tank *High Jump Boots *Spring Ball *Varia Suit *Wave Beam ''Samus Returns'' *1 Energy Tank *2 Aeion Tanks *10 Missile Tanks *3 Super Missile Tanks *2 Power Bomb Tanks *High Jump Boots *Spring Ball *Varia Suit *Wave Beam *Lightning Armor Music In Return of Samus, an ambient theme plays through most of Phase 3, while SR388 Underground plays inside the Chozo ruins. Met2 Caverns3 is also played in the tunnels and caves of Phase 3, although it will only play if Samus enters the large dome-like cavern through the water-flooded basement of the Chozo ruins. It will continue to play throughout the area until Samus reenters the ruins or returns to the main tunnel. Given the esoteric means of playing this song in Phase 3, it is most likely a glitch. In Samus Returns, the theme that plays in the entrance of Area 2 is internally named Area4 5 Basic and may be a remix of the ambient theme that originally played in Phase 3. Area2 Basic plays in the tunnels and caverns surrounding the Chozo ruins. Area2 Add1 plays inside most of the Chozo ruins. While it is technically first heard in Area 1, Magmoor Caverns is designated as the theme of Area 2 in the Sound Test because this is the first area that requires Samus to enter superheated rooms, and also the one where she acquires the Varia Suit necessary to do this safely. Gallery Phase 3 Metroid Husk 1.gif|A Metroid husk at the entrance to Phase 3 M2 Phase 3 Septogg.png|Septoggs in a sand-filled cave in Phase 3 M2 Phase 3 Senjoo.png|A Senjoo outside the Chozo ruins in Phase 3 Phase 3 Door.gif|Samus inside the Chozo ruins in Phase 3 Phase 3 Missile.gif|A Missile Tank in Phase 3 M2_Phase_3_Varia_Suit.gif|Samus obtains the Varia Suit M2_Phase_3_Wave_Beam.gif|Samus obtains the Wave Beam M2_Phase_3_High_Jump_Boots.gif|Samus obtains the High Jump Boots Autrack m2 Screenshot-1-.png|An Autrack in Phase 3 Autoad m2 Screenshot-1-.png|An Autoad in Phase 3 Wallfire m2 Screenshot-1-.png|A Wallfire in Phase 3 Phase 3 Blob Thrower.gif|A Blob Thrower in Phase 3 Phase 3 Water.gif|Water in Phase 3 Phase 3 Metroid Husk 2.gif|A Metroid husk in Phase 3 Metroid gamma.gif|A Gamma Metroid in Phase 3 Phase 3 Gamma Sand.gif|A Gamma Metroid in a sand-filled cave Metroid 2 Phase 3 map.png|Map of Phase 3 from Return of Samus M2 Manual Phase 3 Ruins.png|Artwork of the Phase 3 ruins Code 3.png|Phase 3 in Super Game Boy Player's Guide MSR Chozo Memory 02.png|Chozo scientists discovering Aeion in what seems to be Area 2 in the second image of the Chozo Memories. MSR Area 2 Lily Pads.jpg|Lily pads in Area 2 MSR Area 2 Evolved Alpha.jpg|An Evolved Alpha Metroid in Area 2 Lightning_Armor_Aeion_Ability_Artifact.png|Lightning Armor Aeion Ability Artifact MSR Area 2 Aeion Statues HD.jpg|Statues in the Aeion Ability Artifact chamber MSR Area 2 Arachnus HD.jpg|Arachnus' room in Area 2 MSR Power Grip.jpg|Samus using the Power Grip in Area 2 Metroid Samus Returns Chozo Statue Varia Suit (Power Suit Upgrade).png|Samus obtains the Varia Suit MSR Area 2 Superheated Free Aim.jpg|A superheated room in Area 2 MSR_Super_Missile.jpg|Samus obtains the Wave Beam Taramarga.png|Taramarga in Area 2 Bigbug02.jpg|Bigbug02 and a Metroid Husk in Area 2 Metroid Samus Returns Metroid (Stage 5) Gamma Metroid (Cutscene).png|The Gamma Metroid in Area 2 MSR High Jump Boots pickup.jpg|Samus obtains the High Jump Boots Samus Returns Fleech Swarm ingame.jpg|A Fleech Swarm in Area 2 MSR Area 2 Vents HD.jpg|The Alpha Metroid chamber in Area 2 Metroid Samus Returns area 2 map.png|Map of Area 2 from Samus Returns MSR Artbook lava and mining cavern.jpg|Concept artwork of an Area 2 superheated room (top) References es:Fase 3 ru:Фаза 3 Category:Area 2